Fun Times At Hope's Peak Academy
by TimothyRockz423
Summary: What would happen if Danganronpa wasn't all about those crazy murders and was just about high school hijinks instead? Well, this should answer all your questions and then some! Created by the one and only TimothyRockz423, it's Fun Times At Hope's Peak Academy! *will fix with real pic*
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

It was a day like any other for Hajime Hinata, waking up to the smell of bacon and bacon and eggs. His mom, Carol Hinata, was actually cooking bacon and eggs for her son to gorge on.

"Thanks for these awesome eggs Mom!" said Hajime because he enjoyed them very much, "Now I must leave, school needs me."

His mother did not say anything because she is not important to this story. Hajime arrived at the bus stop with his two good friends, Kazuichi Soda and Makoto Naegi.

"Wow! You almost missed the bus my dude!" Soda said, and he was right! The bus was coming through the street like crazy, and it almost decked Naegi in the face! All three got on the bus, with their usual seats. The bus was filled with plenty of students, including Hifumi, who was manspreading all over his seat.

"I'm so freaking cool…" Hifumi muttered to himself. Hajime did not like Hifumi because he was a fat fuck, Mikan was also fat but good fat because her butt was like two soccer balls super glued together.

When they arrived at school, Hajime noticed Chiaki Nanami opening her locker to grab her books. Hajime was in love with her because she loved games and wasn't like the usual girls who just stayed around the meathead jocks. Today, she was wearing a maroon skirt and a gray Odd Future hoodie she got from Zumiez.

"Hey, hey Hajime!" she said to Hajime, "How's it going?"

"Pretty good! I like your hoodie" Hajime said to Chiaki.

"Really? Thanks! I got it half off." Chiaki said back.

While she explained awesome hoodie deal, Hajime was half focused on her boobs excitedly jiggling like Bill Cosby with Jello. While his top half kept composed and cool, his bottom half felt a stiffening sensation. He ignored this for a few seconds, but then his pants started to have a noticeable bump in it. Unsure of his new situation, he crossed his legs to cover it up.

"Hajime, what's going on?" Chiaki looked puzzled.

"Uh, nothing! I just uh gotta get to class!" Hajime said.

He ran off with the spirit of a Kenyan olympian to a bathroom stall to hide. He pulled down his pants to reveal a large firm stick coming from between his legs. Needing help with situation he sent his friend Kazuichi a picture and asked him for help in the stall.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what this is about!" said Kazuichi, "This is what I like to call a love stick! It happens all the time when I see Sonia in the halls!"

"Really?" Hajime said back.

Suddenly, Monokuma fell through the roof like my uncle when he fell out of the attic repairing the electricity.

"Bwahh!" Kazuichi exclaimed.

"Alright you chumpy chumpsters, here's what's really going on." Monokuma said, "Don't let that chode tell you how it works, ask your wonderful principal! Monokuma! So, what you have here is called an erection, which is a physiological phenomenon in which the penis becomes firm, engorged, and enlarged. Penile erection is the result of a complex interaction of psychological, neural, vascular, and endocrine factors, and is often associated with sexual arousal or sexual attraction, although erections can also be spontaneous. The shape, angle, and direction of an erection varies considerably in humans."

"Oh wow, really?" Hajime said, "I'm glad I understand it now! Now I have to go to my first class."

Hajime pulled his pants up and went off to his first class. Monokuma leaped back into the hole he came out from, disappearing without a trace. Kazuichi just stayed there on the ground, it's what he did.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2: Miu's Last Stand

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So ever since I posted the first chapter on the Danganronpa subreddit, it seems like a better introduction is in order, fair enough. I'm a high school writer that goes by the name Timothy! "Danganronpa High School" is a comedy series AU with jokes that will make you laugh! Now, I can see that some of you were a bit unnerved with the last chapter's slightly mature content, but I will assure you that the characters are all 18 years old. Hopefully this clears any confusion up, and go follow my Twitter for updates on when the next chapter comes out!

Twitter: TimothyRockz423 (rockz423) (I swear I'll use this more often!)

It was finally lunch time at Hope's Peak Academy. At one table Makoto, Soda, and Hajime were all sitting with each other along with Nagio, Kokichi, and Mondo.

"Wow, that's pretty gay Hajime." Mondo said after Hajime explained his stiff story.

"Just like us!" said Nagito and Kokichi together, holding hands next to each other. Makoto was just staring off at Kyoko in the background like a lion staring down a gazelle in the Sahara.

"Bro, you know she's not going out with a basic bitch like you, right?" Soda said to Makoto.

"Nah, it'll happen." Makoto said back. He was right, but that's going too far into the story. Kyoko walked by the table with Sakura and Aoi and for whatever reason Makoto had an impulse reaction to get her attention.

"Smackle that crack, yo." Makoto said toward Kyoko. Kyoko looked at Makoto and gave a subtle nod as she walked off and laughed. "Makoto what the fuck are you talking about?" Mondo replied. He was of course talking about Kyoko's butt crack, but nobody knew. "Just something funny, at least she laughed!" Makoto said.

Meanwhile, at another table, Miu was sitting by herself with her head on the the table. Her friend Ibuki came by to check on her. "Hey Miu, you're looking pretty bummed out. And when Ibuki sees a friend sad, I soak the sadness like a sponge!" she said to her troubled friend.

"I mean, FUCK dude!" Miu shouted, "Why are none of these guys paying attention to me?! Isn't it enough that I'm a mechanical genius with tits thicker than a chocolate shake?"

"Man, it's pretty hard dealing with boy problems, that's a pretty big problem!" Ibuki replied back. They both sat in silence for a few seconds, and then Ibuki sprung up like prairie dog. "Ibuki got a great idea Miu, it'll solve all your boy problems!" Ibuki said to Miu.

"Really? What do you have smartypants?" Miu replied.

"Well, it's a pretty bold move to excite all the boys, but it's all worth it!" Ibuki said.

"Get on with it, rainbow hair!" Miu replied.

"Okay then! Have you ever heard of streaking, like, get down to stark nude and go for it streaking?" Ibuki explained.

"Of course I have! You suggesting I streak down the hall with my irresistible body of full display?" Miu questioned.

"Yep! And Ibuki's gonna be your hypeman! I won't be partaking in the streak, but I'll make sure to grab everyone's attention!" Ibuki explained.

"Does a bear crap in the woods? Hell yeah I'm doing this!" Miu exclaimed. They both High fived and got to work on their plan for the rest of the lunch period.

It was about to be the end of the last period in school, and Ibuki and Miu were getting all their things set up for the big show. They were able to hide in the locker room because nobody took Gym last period and they both told their teachers they were going to the bathroom, but they weren't. Oh no they weren't.

"It's time to enact the plan! Ibuki has the signs ready and everything!" Ibuki said. There was a flag and a cardboard sign, both of which had "Look at my tiddlybits!" written in big red letters, although the cardboard sign also had a small blurb that read "#FreeHongKong, #FuckBlizzard" in the bottom right corner.

"Alright, Miu! Commence the stripping!" Ibuki told Miu. Miu proceeded to take off all of her clothes and stuff them in a bag, leaving the front of her body exposed which looked like a shaved Garfield. Ibuki took the flagpole and pushed it in right between her buttcheeks.

"Alright, wait a few seconds, then run through the halls quickly. That way, you'll get the most boys staring at you!" Ibuki explained. "Thanks Ibuki! You're a cool friend!"

The bell rang. All of the students were walking out and ready to head home, but they weren't ready to see Miu's floppy girl meat.

"Now, GO!" Ibuki shouted, and they both bolted out of the locker room, with Ibuki running right behind. Miu widened her arms out in a Jesus pose and watched as the boys oodled at her body, but really they were absolutely confused. They had no clue what to focus on: her pose, her crazed face, her slightly thick pot belly, the flag waving in her asscheeks, it was all too much to take in. Meanwhile, Ibuki was raving and hollering, "THIS IS WHAT A WOMAN LOOKS LIKE! FUCK CHINESE CENSORSHIP" When they passed through the hall and out the door, everyone just went back to what they were doing.

"Man, what a stupid bitch." Byakuya commented.

END OF CHAPTER TWO!


	3. Chapter 3: Kirumi the Babysitter

It was another day in Hope's Peak Academy. Second period had just been let out and Chiaki and Hajime were talking once again, but Shuichi came up to them to join their conversation.

"Hi guys. How's it going?" Shuichi said nervously.

"I'm doing good, how about you man?" Hajime replied.

"Um, well, I gotta ask you for your help with something." Shuichi replied, blushing.

"I'm not gay, Shuichi!" Hajime replied, noticing his blush.

"NO, it's not you! It's, about her over there." Shuichi replied. He pointed over near a locker where Kaede was exchanging her things.

"Oh, I got you Shuichi, let me help!" Chiaki interrupted, pushing Hajime aside.

"But Chiaki, I cou-" Hajime tried to say.

"Hajime, leave this to the adults here." Chiaki interrupted, again. "Okay, so obviously you gotta get a pair and invite her to something outside of school. Don't get too close though, cuz that's where the Friend Zone is, and no girl wants that in a guy for some reason."

"Well, what should I do with her?" Shuichi questioned? They both pondered for a few seconds.

"Actually, what about that concert we have two spare tickets to?" Hajime said.

"Oh yeah, that's actually perfect for her!" Chiaki said. "So basically, Hajime and I are going to the Tyler, the Creator concert later this week, and originally Ibuki and Junko were gonna go with us, but Junko had something unexpected come up, and Ibuki got grounded and suspended a week for being a fucking idiot, so we got two spare tickets."

"Okay, that's cool!" Shuichi answered. After hearing this Chiaki dragged Shuichi over to his blonde piano princess, Kaede.

"Hey so, Shuichi's got something to ask you." Chiaki told Kaede.

"What's up Shuichi?" Kaede said.

"Um, well, did you, uh, wanna go to this Tyler, the Creator concert with Hajime and Chiaki? The tickets are already paid for…" Shuichi asked. As he was saying this, he was also experiencing what Hajime did before with Chiaki, only this time Shuichi was smart enough to know how his penis and balls works, so it didn't unnerve him.

"Oh yes! I love Tyler, the Creator!" Kaede exclaimed. "I don't listen to a lot of hip-hop, but I just love his dedication to piano! He has a very jazzy style like Herbie Hancock! It'll be really fun, especially with you, Shuichi!"

Shuichi obviously blushed because that's what you do when a girl talks to you. He was really happy he could spend some time with her. But one thing came up in his mind:

"Oh crap!" Shuichi exclaimed, "I have to take care of my little sister and brother that night!"

"Don't worry about that, I got you covered." Chiaki said. Kirumi had just walked past Chiaki and she stopped her and dragged her over to the group.

"Hey Kirumi, I know you were looking for a babysitter job, and Shuichi needs help with his two younger siblings." Chiaki explained to Kirumi.

"Okay, I'll do it, you just gotta pay for my services." Kirumi said to Shuichi.

"Fair enough, it is good to be paid." Shuichi said. Shuichi paid Kirumi's babysitting fee and they all walked off to their next class.

A FEW DAYS LATER...

* * *

It was the day of the concert, and Kirumi, Chiaki, and Hajime were pulled up to Shuichi's house. Kirumi was introduced to the house and what to do with the kids by Shuichi.

"Alright, does that seem easy enough for you?" Shuichi asked Kirumi.

"I was born ready! I have a very motherly attitude with children." Kirumi said.

"That's good! Thanks again for this, have a good night!" Shuichi said.

"My pleasure." Kirumi responded. Shuichi left out the door and left in Hajime's car with his concert crew. Kirumi went upstairs to view her kids for the night. When she opened the door, she was in horror of what she witnessed. There was poop smeared one one of the walls while a kid was picking his nose and eating it. The sight and smell of this scene was so repulsive she accidentally vomited on one of the children, causing one of them to cry because vomit was uncomfortable for a child to sit in.

"Oh wait! Don't cry! Let's just take a bath and clean you two up!" Kirumi said as she led them to the bathtub near the room. The vomit girl was easy to clean up, despite the whole vomit touching part which made Kirumi cringe like a bad YouTube compilation. The boy, however, was a bit fussy with his bath.

"It's too scary! No alone!" the boy exclaimed.

"It's okay, I'll be out here for you!" Kirumi responded.

"He can't swim alone." the girl explained, "He usually bathes with me but you put me separate."

"Alright then." Kirumi said. So she stripped down and got into the bubble bath with the boy. Everything was going fine at first, she was cleaning the boy with ease. However, he turned towards Kirumi and started swimming to her. He snuggled right into her boobs like a monkey snuggles with her mother, which made Kirumi feel a bit awkward. She was a babysitter, but didn't think that it would go as far as vomiting on a baby and a toddler motorboat. It got even worse when he started biting on her boobs and tried to suck on them like a straw.

"Ow! That's not good!" Kirumi explained as he pushed back the boy and saw the slight teeth marks around her boobs. She got the idea that they might be hungry, so she and the boy dried off and clothed themselves. All three of them went down to the kitchen where she pulled out all of the things Shuichi pointed out to feed them with. They were fed some chicken, but the girl had to interrupt her for a second.

"For me, you have to pre-chew the food for me!" the girl said. She fulfilled her request and pre chewed her food, but as the girl was eating the food, she saw little bits of lunch meat inside the chewy chicken. Kirumi was disgusted, as she knew she made the mistake of putting the chicken in her unclean vomit mouth.

"Wait! Stop eating it!" Kirumi said to the girl, slapping the fork out of her hand. "I'll get you something else." Finally it was time to put them to sleep, and so they put their pajamas on and brought up to their bedrooms.

"Good night, sweeties!" Kirumi said to the two of them. As she walked out, the boy one tapped her boob. Kirumi sat downstairs watching TV, making sure the two kids didn't get out of their beds. About an hour or two later, Chiaki's car pulled up to the driveway.

"Oh! They're finally back!" Kirumi muttered to herself. Shuichi walked out of the car looking like a homeless man in New York. He opened the door to get inside, panting with the eyes of a dog with rabies.

"Shuichi! Are you okay!?" Kirumi shouted.

"I've seen the light, and it is INCREDIBLE!" Shuichi replied in delight.

"I assume you had a good time at the concert?" Kirumi questioned.

"It was more than just the concert." Shuichi replied as he walked up the stairs like a zombie. Kirumi looked outside and saw both Hajime and Chiaki smiling and giving two thumbs up.

"The fuck?" Kirumi muttered. Little did she know how right she was…

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4: Kaede and Shuichi

Shuichi, Hajime, and Chiaki had left the house and headed straight to Kaede's house. Hajime had his pink "IGOR" shirt on from when he bought it on Golf Wang, Chiaki had her cool Odd Future hoodie and her classic checkerboard Vans on, and Shuichi had his usual clothes on because he would buy merch at the concert. Chiaki leaned over to a pocket in the shotgun door and gave a Shuichi a rubber.

"W-wait! Those are my supply!" Hajime shouted nervously.

"Look, it's just one condom, you still got plenty in the box. You've literally used none of them." Chiaki replied. "Anyways, keep this hidden for now Shuichi."

"I thought this was just gonna be a concert, when am I gonna use this?" Shuichi asked.

"You'll know when the time is right." Chiaki said. "Oh! That's her house up there!" Shuichi quickly hid the condom in his back pocket and saw Kaede walking towards the car, but she didn't look like the usual Kaede he knew. Instead of wearing her neat clothing like she always did, she was in light khakis and black tank top, with a large amount of cleavage coming from her big chest. Needless to say, Shuichi was protectin' the erection when she got into the car.

"You doing good, Kaede?" Hajime said.

"Yeah! How about you, Shuichi?" Kaede asked. Shuichi was too distracted by her two big jigglypuffs to answer at first.

"Oh, you like my shirt? It's a new look for me." Kaede said.

"Uh, yep! It's a good shirt! Nothing else but the shirt!" Shuichi hastily replied. After getting used to her hot new look, they spent the rest of the half hour ride talking to each other like they normally do in the hallways, which would happen to be the most normal thing to happen tonight with these guys. When they got to the venue, they headed over to the line to wait for the doors to open. They got into the arena and nothing else interesting happened, it was really boring guys.

When the lights dimmed down in the crowd, Tyler, the Creator finally came out on stage, motionless. A single buzzing note filled the arena for a couple of seconds and eventually people went crazy when the drums kicked in for "IGOR'S THEME". Everyone started reciting the Lil Uzi Vert chorus at the same time, meanwhile Tyler was dancing around like a crazy person.

"This is very cool!" Kaede said to Shuichi, jumping up and down and coincidentally rubbing Shuichi's body with her prime cut boobs. It caused Shuichi to briefly simulate the feeling of sex in his mind, even though it isn't happening, like when you rub your penis against your bed and it feels like your humping someone but you really aren't. Afterwards, everyone calmed down and Tyler talked to the audience in his IGOR costume.

"How y'all doin' tonight?" Tyler asked the audience, which he was met with cheers.

"Okay, so like, usually I like to talk shit about some fool in the audience, but like, I gotta be honest, Imma need to shout out this fine ass girl over there." A spotlight was then directed towards Kaede, with her looking honored. "I think I know you, you're that Ultimate Piano chick, right?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah! I'm a big fan of your work!" Kaede replied from the audience.

"Yo! It's great to see support from another piano player like you." Tyler replied, "Y'know what guys? Imma dedicate this next one to you, girl." he proceeded to perform his big hit song "EARFQUAKE". She got really happy and started to go nuts while Shuichi was indifferent to the whole situation, feeling his back pocket condom for reassurance. He smiled and kept on enjoying the music.

Eventually, the concert was over and the four of them were walking throughout the venue to get to Hajime's car. Chiaki hip-checked Shuichi to signal his attention over to Kaede.

"Well Kaede, that was a cool concert." Shuichi said to her. "Must be nice to get a shout out from the performer himself!"

"Yeah, it was cool how he knew about my piano skills!" Kaede answered.

"So uh, Kaede, about when you get home…" Shuichi was about to say, but to the surprise of the four of them, Tyler, the Creator was right in front of them, out of his costume and in his traditional striped shirt and shorts.

"Yo, what's up guys?" Tyler asked the four of them.

"OHMYGODIT'STYLERWELOVEYOURMUSIC" Hajime and Chiaki shouted simultaneously. Tyler laughed it off and thanked them for their support, but he would eventually walk over to Kaede.

"Hey so, you're like supposed to be an Ultimate Pianist right?" Tyler questioned Kaede.

"Um, yeah!" Kaede replied. "I know a lot of different styles of piano playing!"

"I dunno if you got time, but if you do, would you mind showin' me some of those piano skills backstage?" Tyler asked Kaede.

"Uhh, guys?" Kaede asked them. All of them were okay with waiting so Kaede could meet him and give him some pointers. The two of them walked off together to the backstage area while the three remaining group members waited in the lobby. A half an hour passed and Shuichi was getting antsy to get in her pantsies.

"Guys, do you mind if I go to the bathroom for a sec?" Shuichi asked Hajime and Chiaki. They both nodded and he went off to the bathroom, except he was actually walking towards the backstage area to check on his piano waifu. Now, this is where things get INTERESTING, but that's for next chapter!

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5: Kaede X Tyler the Creator

Kaede and Tyler sat at the piano, with Tyler watching her play one of her recital pieces.

"That's hot." Tyler said to Kaede. "That's some dope shit right there."

"Thank you!" Kaede replied. "I was sure that you would like that piece, I'm good at knowing what to play for other people."

"Yeah, that's tight." Tyler said, scooting closer to Kaede on the seat. "Let me show you a little song I like to play." He took Kaede's hands into his and controlled her fingers like a meat puppet. They started to play his song "Boredom" on the piano.

"Oh, um, your hands are warm…" Kaede said.

"I mean, like, it'd be weird if they weren't right?" Tyler said. "I ain't playing no reptilian shit." They both laughed, but Kaede felt a strange warmth in her chest.

"Wow, that was kinda cool." Kaede said after they finished. "It was really cool being able to play with you." As she was saying this, Tyler started playing "Boredom" on his iPhone of songs and faced Kaede.

"You thought that I was talking about giving PIANO tips?" Tyler said to Kaede. Kaede immediately understood what he meant by this, and they both locked their lips together. Like cool people do, they stripped each other until they were each butt-naked. Tyler had a condom on underneath, like he normally did for these situations. As they went onto the ground, Tyler slapped Kaede's buttcheeks like the DK Bongos, making her more hornier with each slap. When they got on the ground, it was time for the real action to begin.

Tyler started thrusting his black knight into Kaede's cave of wonders. He reached over to his table to get his signature Aunt Wang Syrup, poured it over Kaede's stomach, and started licking it up. Kaede started to quiver and turn pink like one of those boss fights where the boss changes colors and goes crazy and stuff. She grabbed Tyler and buried his face into her chest, pushing her own breasts together and drowning him in the splendor of it all. They switched positions as Kaede went on top and leaned upwards covering her chest with her hands, looking like a xenomorph about to kill its victim, but with sex. She thrusted her hips back and forth and her belly was jiggling along with it. She was about to her hands around Tyler's face, but then…

The door opened. Shuichi had seen Kaede's naked backside on top of the man they just went to see.

"What the fuck!?" Shuichi yelled out.

"Ayo." Tyler replied, revealing his face behind Kaede's body.

"Shuichi?" Kaede said, looking back at him. "Oh god oh fuck, you weren't supposed to see this." Shuichi looked defeated.

"Man, it's just, I love everything about you." Shuichi said. "Your looks, your piano skills, just, everything! And I guess it looks like we're not gonna be a thing now, because your with him, and I'm…

"Bruh we can just make it a threesome." Tyler said.

"Yeah!" Kaede said. "Truth is, I love everything about you too! In fact, I really wanna be in a relationship with you after this!"

"Okay! Sounds good!" Shuichi replied, pulling off all his clothes to reveal his five dollar footlong.

"Damn dude, you outsized me." Tyler replied in shock. Tyler went around to Kaede's back and Shuichi went in the front as they both put it in her butt and vagina respectively like a chocolate and vanilla ice cream swirl. While Tyler was doing Kaede doggy style, she had her body above Shuichi, smothering his vision with her body. Shuichi retaliated with kissing her on the lips and going down from there, kissing her neck, chest, upper body, and right below her bellybutton. This made Kaede ache so much that lost balance and she fell on top of Shuichi and accidentally smothered her with her stomach. Luckily all of this caused Shuichi to finally break free and open the flood gates.

"Ah, yes!" Shuichi exclaimed, bringing Kaede closer to her to let their bodies touch each other like slugs. All three of them were on the floor, breathing heavily and mulling over what just happened. Then, they all put their clothes back on, said their goodbyes, and Shuichi and Kaede went off to find Hajime and Chiaki.

"The two of us are in a relationship now!" Shuichi said to Hajime and Chiaki.

"Dude, that's awesome!" Hajime said to Shuichi. As they all walked back to the car, Chiaki grabbed Shuichi's shoulder.

"Hey, you actually did it!" Chiaki said.

"Wait, what!?" Shuichi replied. "How do you what we did?"

"Well, I actually just watched you three the whole time, it looked cool." Chiaki replied

"Oh ok, I guess." Shuichi replied. Then, they went back to do what they did at the end of Chapter 3 and went back home.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6:Chihiro Finds Tenko's New Kink

Chihiro was in gym class, having a good game of dodgeball with his classmates. Near the end of the game, he threw a ball over at Tenko and she fell into an embarrassing position like Mikan's thick thighs always tend to, but Mikan's story can wait for another chapter. After she got back up, Tenko angrily walked over to Chihiro and grabbed him by the collar.

"Chihiro you fuck!" Tenno shouted, "You just embarrassed me in front our entire class of degenerate males!"

"Uhhh, I didn't mean it! I swear!" Chihiro tried to tell her through his tears.

"Yeah, no." Tenko replied, "I'm sick of you degenerates using me like this, I'm gonna take care of this once and for all. Chihiro, meet me in the back of the school at 3:00!" Tenko released her grip from Chihiro and stormed off. Chihiro was left in tears not knowing what to do. He was confused like someone after a bad night of drinking. Surprisingly, Kokichi was the first to comfort him, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, that looked pretty rough." Kokichi said.

"Yeah, I dunno what to do, it's really scary!" Chihiro replied.

"Sometimes you gotta deal with problems you don't wanna deal with, like Nagito wanted to do butt stuff with me last night." Kokichi explained to Chihiro.

"So you're saying I should fight?" Chihiro questioned, "But, I don't know how to fight anyone, let alone a master like her!"

"Oh it's okay, I know how you can beat her!" Kokimchi explained, then he whispered in Chihiro's ear what to do. Chihiro had a puzzled look on his face when he was telling him about how to defeat her.

"Bruh what the fuck?" Chihiro replied.

"Trust me, it's the best chance you have dude!" Kokichi reassured Chihiro. They nodded and went off to their next classes. Kokichi was cracking up by himself.

"Hehehe, I'm such a good liar, this fight will be interesting." Kokichi muttered to himself, trying to contain his laughter. Eventually, 3:00 had come and Chihiro was waiting along with a crowd of students surrounding him. He could hear the thunderous steps of Tenko coming towards the crowd. When Tenko stood in front of Chihiro, he realized how much tougher this fight would be.

"Oh no, I can't pull off Kokichi's techniques!" Chihiro thought to himself, "I'll just have to fight her normally and take the bullet." They would start fighting and Chihiro started to dodge her attacks pretty well. Eventually, she started to try and land hits on her, but she couldn't get her in the face because his short height. However, she remembered that her uniform has an open area for her midriff, leading to her punching her in that area. When Chihiro landed the punch, Tenko looked like what happens when you kick a guy in the nuts.

"Nnngh! What!" Tenko shouted at Chihiro. When she got back to a normal stance, Chihiro just hit her again. He was able to repeat this multiple times, and the fight looked like it was in Chihiro's favor, until Tenko started blocking his punches even more.

"Ha! You thought I was that weak?" Tenko replied as she decked Chihiro in the face. Chihiro, realizing his strategy wasn't going to work anymore, felt hopeless, but then, Kokichi was shouting from the crowd.

"Hey, Chihiro! Don't forget what I taught you!" Kokichi yelled. Chihiro realized he was right, he had to use Kokichi's strategy. And so, he got back up, and started running back towards Tenko. He threw out a punch, but instead of hitting her stomach, he hit her breasts.

"Yeah! That's how you do it, Chihiro!" Kokichi shouted as Tenko let out a wheeze.

"What the fuck!?262$3378&" Tenko exclaimed. Chihiro landed more hits on her breasts, leaving some bad marks all across her chest. Tenko backed out with face turning a light shade of red, but she wasn't done yet.

"You filthy fuck!" Tenko shouted, "Fine, if you're going to be a degenerate then I'll just have to take you out with my back turned." She faced her back towards Chihiro and starated lunging at him with backwards kicks. Chihiro didn't look fazed, however, because he still had more to his plan. As she tried to hit Chihiro, he started to punch her in the butt, and Tenko's face would become even more red. He kept doing this until Tenko finally stopped all action.

"Ch…Chihiro." Tenko said quietly.

"What? Do you want to end this stupid fight Tenko?" Chihiro questioned.

"Nn… no!" Tenko replied, putting herself up against the wall, "That actually felt… pretty good."

"bitch what the fuck" chihiro said. Tenko pulled Chihiro up to her body and said, "Please, punch my tender tiddies more!"

"fuck no you're a creep bitch" Chihiro replied, and he walked away. Tenko was screaming for more back near the crowd, and eventually, Chihiro was fed up with her bullshit.

"I SAID SHUT UP" Chihiro yelled at the top of her lungs, lunging towards Tenko and punching her chest as hard as he could. Tenko had the funny look on her face like Belle Delphine after she was hit, and her legs went down to the ground with some moist noises coming from her body. Chihiro went back home and had some chicken nuggets, unable to shake the absolute horror he was exposed to.


	7. Chapter 7: Mikan's Big Booty Adventure

Mikan arrived at school one morning, and all the classmates greeted her because she was a very nice girl.

"Hey Mikan!" Aoi shouted in the halls. Unfortunately, while she was a nice person, she wasn't exactly the most socially outgoing, as she just gave a slight wave and an awkward smile before shuffling off to her locker. As she looked through her locker, Sonia Nevermind came up next to her, opening her own locker.

"Hello Mikan! I hope you are having a good morning!" Sonia said to Mikan. Fortunately for Mikan, Sonia was one of the few people in Hope's Peak Academy that could get Mikan to fully communicate with them. Mikan turned to face Sonia and replied, "Yes! I'm doing fine thank y-" She was cut off by Teruteru's loud gasp that came from right behind her. She turned behind to check on Teruteru, who was currently flat on the floor.

"Ah! I-i-I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Mikan told him through her worried voice.

"Oh, um no worries, after the whole shock of falling on the floor, I appreciate the feeling of your derriere…" Teruteru replied back, blood dripping from his nose.

"U-Um, what about my butt..?" Mikan questioned.

"Now that you mention it, I don't mean to come off as crude but, your butt seems, how do you say, larger than usual?" Teruteru answered.

"WHAT!? Oh nonononononono!" Mikan shouted as she ran off to the bathroom.

"Mikan! Wait!" Sonia said as she followed after Mikan. When Mikan arrived in the bathroom, she started to feel up her buttcheeks, and she realized that her butt had gotten bigger since yesterday. She was about to cry because she knew that her butt was already big enough to make boys go crazy, but now it was gonna get harder to hide it. Sonia came into the bathroom to calm Mikan down.

"Mikan! Everything will be alright, it's just a small growth spurt, there's no way your rear end will get any bi-" Sonia attempted to tell Mikan, right before she saw Mikan's butt grow a bit once again.

"Uh-oh." Sonia said to herself.

"Wait, did it grow again!?" Mikan questioned.

"This is certainly odd, but I know a way to fix this." Sonia reassured Mikan, pulling out a pair of jeans. Mikan went into a stall, took off her skirt, and struggled to put on the jeans over her butt, but she managed to put them on fully. Looking in the mirror, it seemed that her butt looked normal sized.

"I know that you are self-conscious about your rear, so this will minimize the effects until we can find out why this is happening." Sonia said to Mikan.

"T-t-thank you Sonia!" Mikan replied as she hugged Sonia. The bell rang and it was time for them to get to their classes. Aside from a few comments about how wearing jeans was different for her, Mikan went about her day like usual. When lunch approached, she went to try and find Sonia in the lunchroom. As she was looking out for her, she felt her butt get bigger again. Her jeans were not tearing up at all, but she could feel her jeans stretch and struggle.

"Oh, Mikan!" Sonia signaled from a lunch table. Mikan walked over and she updated her on the situation.

"I think that Korekiyo can help you with your predicament. Don't ask me how, but I do believe he has his ways." Sonia told Mikan.

"Yes! Thanks for helping me, I can't wait to get back to normal!" Mikan said to Sonia. The two of them walked out of the lunchroom together, but as Mikan walked to the doors, Mikan felt a rip in her jeans. Then, as quickly as it started ripping, her jeans opened, revealing her now massive butt to all of the students. Hiyoko, being the bitch that she is, stood up, pointed at Mikan, and shouted, "Hahaha! Mikan's got an ass that can swallow up a G-string!" Weird Kanye West quote aside, Hiyoko's comment caused a large amount of laughter across the whole lunchroom. Mikan's face was absolutely frozen with shock as Hiyoko came up to her and started touching her butt.

"N-n-NO! STOP LAUGHING!" Mikan shouted.

"Hahaha! It's like two huge beach balls! You stinky pig!" Hiyoko shouted at Mikan. Mikan started to try and turn her butt away from Hiyoko, shouting out, "STOP STOP STOP" Everything started to disappear from her vision and she woke up in her bed. She was sweating as she looked over to her clock, which read 7:15 am. She stood up from her bed and started squeezing her buttcheeks, realizing that they were the same size as usual.

"Ah, it must;ve just been a nightmare. Good." Mikan said to herself as she left her room to go downstairs and have breakfast.

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN


	8. Chapter 8: Kyoko Got Fingered

Despite being a basic bitch by Mondo's standards, Makoto was at a party hosted by Yasuhiro. There were a handful of his classmates around All enjoying their alcoholic drinks and snacks. Speaking of snacks, Makoto was there with Kyoko, who had asked him to come to the party for "something special".

"What do you mean somethint special?" Makoto asked Kyoko a few hours earlier.

"You'll know when we're at the party. Goodbye." Kyoko replied and walked away. She was always mysterious like this, which kinda frustrated Makoto, but his thirst and his penis overruled his rational thinking. He sat on a couch and Yasuhiro came up to him, 5 shots into his drinking.

"Hey man, why're you sittin' around for?" Yasuhiro questioned Makoto, "Shuichi and Kaede locked themselves in a closet, Kokichi, Tsumugi, and Kiyo are playing strip poker, and Chihiro's blackout drunk. Chihiro said it was something about repressing memories I guess?"

"I'm just waiting on Kyoko, she said she was doing "something special" for me at this party." Makoto replied.

"Oh!" Yasuhiro responded knowingly, "She told me ALL about what she wants to do for you!"

"Wait, what is she doing, and why did she tell you?" Makoto asked, flustered.

"Nope, can't tell you, you'll find out soon!" Yasuhiro replied, leaving Makoto to join the strip poker session.

"God damnit." Makoto muttered to himself. He faced the other side of himself, seeing Kyoko walk towards him with her traditional stone face. She stood over Makoto, seeming almost menacing to Makoto.

"Oh, um, hey Kyoko!" Makoto said to Kyoko, slightly blushing.

"I'm glad you actually came, I was confident you wouldn't, so this is a pleasant surprise." Kyoko said to Makoto. She pulled him off the couch and right to the side of her, walking and talking. Makoto, becoming more red in the face, replied, "H-hey! Where are we going!?"

"Somewhere private to discuss something." Kyoko quickly replied. She took him up the stairs to the second floor, and brought him to an empty bedroom. He sat down on the bed with Kyoko walking towards the bathroom.

"Hold on a sec, I gotta use the bathroom." Kyoko said as sh quickly went into the bathroom. Makoto was unsure what was happening, looking around the room for answers. This clearly wasn't Yasuhiro's room, as there were no obvious features in the bedroom. This looked like it was a guest room for visiting people to sleep in, noting how vanilla the room looked. The door rushed open, and when Makoto faced the door, he saw Kyoko in her underwear, being lit by the light in the bathroom. Obviously, as Makoto would do in these situations, he hyperventilated and his body quickly became a tone of Crimson red, sweat dropping from his face.

"Help! I need an adult!" Makoto yelled out.

"Then I'll be mommy." Kyoko said, stone faced as usual. As she walked up to Makoto, he crawled back onto the bed like a horror movie victim trying to escape the killer, but Kyoko's killer looks proved to be too much. She was on top of Makoto in the bed, and Makoto realized he had to face his problems like a man. So he took off his shirt, pants, and socks, leaving only his pink heart boxers on his body. He took a condom from the drawers and put it on under his boxers. Kyoko was on her knees on top of Makoto, staring down at Makoto.

"Um, aren't we gonna get started?" Makoto asked Kyoko.

"Did you think I was just gonna give this to you?" Kyoko replied, "I thought about giving you a chance after you managed to make me laugh a few days ago. If you want me so badly, you have to earn it."

"I, uh, don't know what you mean, Kyoko?" Makoto said.

"I'm trying to say that you have to know how to get someone like me going." Kyoko explained. "If you can't do that, then you'll never be able to get me." Makoto was irritated that she was acting mysterious in a time like this, but he still took her up on her offer.

"Okay then." Makoto replied. He reached his hand around to her shoulder, trying to rub it seductively.

"Lower." Kyoko ordered.

"Uh, do you mean to your front or back?" Makoto questioned. Kyoko said nothing and stared down at Makoto. He took his hand and went down to the middle of her her back.

"Lower." Kyoko ordered again.

"B-but, that's near your-" Makoto mentioned.

"Do as I say." Kyoko cut off Makoto. As she said, Makoto put his hand lower, positioning it right above her butt where her tailbone was.

"Mmm, you're pretty good after all." Kyoko said, now with the slight smirk she puts on every once in a while. This could have been it, but Makoto knew that he could make her go even further. He flashed back to that previous moment a few days ago in the lunchroom.

"'Smackle that crack, yo.' Makoto said toward Kyoko. Kyoko looked at Makoto and gave a subtle nod as she walked off and laughed."

He gulped ad put his hand even lower.

"Huh?" Kyoko gasped, "What are you doing?" He grabbed her underwear and started to slowly pull it down, revealing her buttcrack.

"M-Makoto, you…" Kyoko started to say, trying her hardest to keep her stone cold face intact. Makoto had finished pulling it down, revealing her buttcheeks. He started to rub her bare butt like he did her back. She was clearly about to lose her demeanor.

"Heh heh, it's going to t-take more than that to break me, Makoto." Kyoko said, staring to get red in the face. Makoto closed his eyes and gritted his teeth for a few seconds, thinking about what he was about to do. Afterwards, Makoto took his fingers, and then he…

"Urgh!" Kyoko's fade froze for a few seconds, displaying shock. Makoto smiled and laughed to himself, as Kyoko's face started emoting in ways that Makoto, or really anyone had ever seen before. Then, Makoto started to sing, "FINGERS IN HER ASS, FINGERS IN HER ASS, K-YO-KO SHE LIKES, FINGERS IN HER ASS" Kyoko started to hit her fist on the bed several times with her eyes to the ceiling, and she took her hand and grabbed Makoto's from her butt. She was panting from exhaustion for a few seconds before she turned her back on Makoto, going on all fours and raising her butt in the air.

"Uh-oh." Makoto thought to himself, "Maybe I took this too far." Then, Kyoko turned her face towards Makoto, putting a finger below her lips with sad looking puppy dog eyes.

"Oopsies! I did a bad thing!" Kyoko said to Makoto in a little girl voice, gyrating her butt in front of his face, "Pweeze don't spank me daddy!"

"Um, Kyoko, what the fuck is going on!?" Makoto shouted.

"I was a naughty widdle girl, and now I gotta be punished!" Kyoko replied.

"No, that's wrong!" Makoto shouted, "I was the one who went too far. I'm not gonna spank you!" Kyoko looked frustrated as she pushed her butt right onto Makoto's face.

"Oops! Your face is in my butt!" Kyoko said, "Now you'll be REALLY mad!" While he was slightly enjoying a face full of her ass, he knew he had to stop this.

"Kyoko, STOP!" Makoto shouted as he slapped Kyoko's butt hard.

"Oh no, anything but that!" Kyoko whined. Makoto kept spanking her butt, each slap making her buttcheeks wiggle but still remain firm. He kept this up until Kyoko started to breathe heavily. Her butt was completely red, with one of her buttcheeks having a purple bruise that looked painful. Kyoko started to sit up with her hand on her forehead.

"Ugghhh…what happened just now?" Kyoko questioned. She felt her buttcheeks and her whole face went more red than Makoto.

"Oh my god." Kyoko gasped.

"Yeah, you got really weird when I used my fingers, sorry about that." Makoto replied. Kyoko laid down beside Makoto in bed under the covers.

"Please never do that again, and never mention this to anyone, got it?" Kyoko asked.

"Agreed." Makoto replied.

"Other than that, you did good." Kyoko complimented. They went on to do the usual sex stuff a few minutes later and they left the next morning.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT


	9. Chapter 9: Cock Ramming

"Come on master!" Peko said to Fuyuhiko, with Fuyuhiko looking down, embarrassed.

"H-hey, I told you to stop calling me that!" Fuyuhiko hastily replied. They were at the front of the gates of the school's local festival, where some of the students had set up booths for various different services. The day was particularly nice out, with the sun gleamed overhead on the festivities.

"Gee Peko, I think we should check out some of the grub around here!" Fuyuhiko asked Peko. The smell of salt dragged their bodies over to Teruteru's booth. Under the shade revealed a wealth of homemade snacks ranging from sweet to salty.

"Hey guys, are you interested in a little taste of home?" Teruteru asked his two new customers. Without hesitation, Peko had her hand over the freshly baked pretzel stick. Fuyuhiko decided on a cooler alternative of dark chocolate and he paid for the two of them.

"Thank you, have a good time you two!" Teruteru said. Fuyuhiko and Peko sat over by a koi fish pond enjoying their delectable snacks. He stared off into the koi pond, pondering about something deeper than the depth of the pond. Eventually, he looked over to Peko, with half of the pretzel stick in her mouth. The combination of his deep thoughts and that visual shifted his body slightly away. Not realizing he did not have that much room to move, he fell off the side where they were sitting. Peko sprung up to consult him.

"Maste-, Hiko! Are you alright?" Peko asked the flustered Fuyuhiko.

"Oh, uh, it was just a bug I saw." Fuyuhiko replied, "Hiko, huh?"

"Ah! I was just trying to corre-" Peko hastily replied.

"It's all good, I actually kinda like it." Fuyuhiko answered, staring down at the ground. Suddenly, Peko's eyes lit up as she easily looked over Fuyuhiko's short stature. She took Fuyuhiko's hand and dashed over towards her destination.

"P-peko, hold up!" Fuyuhiko shouted. When they arrived, they were greeted by the sight of a half dozen baby chicks and two chickens.

"Oh, I get it now." Fuyuhiko replied in a lighthearted tone. Peko was fully enamored in the display as Gundham finished feeding the poultry in the pen. After the chickens were done feeding, the two adult chickens ran up to each other, ramming into their bodies and embracing each other. The chickens had a hypnotizing vibe to them, as evidenced by Peko, who was now trying to embrace Fuyuhiko in the same way.

"Peko! T-the fuck are you doing?" Fuyuhiko whispered into her body.

"I'm protecting you, Hiko." Peko replied.

"But there's nothing threatenin' me!" Fuyuhiko questioned.

"You say that after you fell down, you're a danger to yourself!" Peko joked with Fuyuhiko.

"Hehehe, goddammit." Fuyuhiko replied out of his smile. He went ahead and embraced Peko in the same way, mirroring the chickens. This feeling felt new to the both of them, like they had found a new chapter in their relationship. Even an innocent bystander managed to notice their wholesome moment.

"HAH!" Kokichi laughed at them, walking with Nagito.

"I'll fuck you up, Grape Boy!" Fuyuhiko shouted with his fist in the air. Peko scooped him off his feet and into her arms.

"Okay, calm down!" Peko jokingly suggested, kissing him on the cheek. Fuyuhiko's whole body went numb from a touch of her lips, and Peko walked out of the festival with him in her arms.

END OF CHAPTER 9


End file.
